solo deseo tu felicidad
by crystal tincampy
Summary: paso el tiempo, sus sentimientos habran cambiado? todo fue real o solo due una vil y cruel jugada del destino. solo la verdad saldra a la luz con el tiempo pero solo por mientras debemos esperar, solo esperar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Solo deseo tu felicidad**_

_Solo quiero aclara que -man no me pertenece solo a Hoshino –sama, les voy a ser sincera este es el primer fic yaoi que escribo, así que téngame paciencia, nunca me había animado a escribir algo como esto, así que se podría decir que es mi primera vez. Disfruten la lectura y sorry por las faltas de ortografía_

Te amo pero te odio, sabes este sentimiento es confuso que ni yo se como decirlo, no se como expresarlo, ni menos hacerte saber como me siento. Extraño esa mirada, esas caricias esos besos, tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes, que con una sola mirada me hacían sonrojar. Pero a pesar de todo el amor que nos profesábamos mutuamente, tú jamás me corresponderías, tú jamás me amaste de verdad como yo lo hice.

-"Un bookman no tiene corazón"-

Solo esas palabras me hacían sentir un increíble dolor en mi pecho, se que las cosas no debieron ser así, pero se que en el fondo de tu mente sabias que al estar conmigo te hacia renunciar a tu sueño.

-Baka usagi…-

Elegiste tu sueño ante tu corazón, tu me amabas "mentira" quizás todo tu amor hacia mi era una mentira desde el principio, ¿por que? Todas aquellas palabras dulces hacia mi estaban llenas de vacio. Solo era un instrumento para satisfacer tus deseos, solo era un objeto para cumplir tus fantasías. Idiota, tu, tu solo me usaste…

Aun recuerdo el día en que te conocí, hay tú mirándome desde el marco de la puerta con esa sonrisa estúpida y maravillosa en tu rostro, y yo recostado en una cama totalmente llano de heridas. "Encantado de conocerte soy Lavi…" Lavi, ese nombre también era una mentira, toda tu vida fue y es una mentira, pensé que habías cambiado, que esa falsa sonrisa se había convertido en verdadera, que tus sentimientos hacia mi eran verdaderos.

Pero a pesar de toso esos sentimientos por mi ni eran sinceros, mis sentimientos por ti si lo eran, eran reales. Y a pesar de que todo fue una falsedad creaste esos hermosos recuerdos para mi, me hiciste feliz, me enseñaste a volver a amar, por mi aquellas pesadillas que me atormentaban siempre las remplazaste por sueños dulces y placenteros junto a mi lado. A pesar de que te entregue todo: mi corazón, mi alma, mi amor y mi cuerpo, aun así te fuiste.

Después de todo lo que paso, después de todas esas experiencias tanto buenas como malas, aun te sigo amando, siempre te seguiré amando aunque tu no me correspondas solo te deseo lo mejor, solo deseo que se cumpla tu sueño, tu felicidad, y aunque fui egoísta tratando de mantenerte a mi lado me arrepiento, y por esos espero que busques que encuentres tu propio camino por que yo seguiré rezando por ti. Quizás algún día el destino se encargue de volver a encontrarnos pero por mientras seguiré caminando. Sayonara baka usagi, sayonara Lavi, sayonara Bookman junior…

_Salió un poco extraño diferente a lo planeado, pero en fin son las 2 am y ya no quiero pensar mas T.T, en un oneshot bastante corto pero me gustaría continuarlo como historia, pero depende de ustedes y este si que lo actualizo mas rápido últimamente e leído un montón de fic yaoi y tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que no se que hacer. Paro los que no les quedo muy claro la historia es sobre los sentimientos de Allen acerca de la partida de lavi, lo hice un poco mas dramático por que me encanta el laven están Kyaaaaaa! Ne mejor me despido y nos vemos pronto "abrazos"_

"_Por el alma de este akuma lamentable dadle salvación"_

_Sus comentarios son mi sueldo ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

_No poseo los personajes esta obra pertenece a katsura-sama solo la historia es de mi pertenencia _

_09/10/xxxx 09:00 hrs_

"_Otro día, aquí encerrado, se me ha negado la salida. Aquí me encuentro entre cuatro paredes, ni nadie con quien compartir una palabra, a pesar de que tengo un vigilante a mi lado ya no es mas que un mueble para mi. Me siento atrapado, pero para ser sincero no me importa estar encerrado en esta prisión de piedra, vigilado y acusador por hereje, solo me importa una sola cosa nada mas que una sola cosa, que tu no estas a mi lado, me siento vacio sin tu compañía, sabes extraño tu sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa de conejo. No se por que escribo esto, nunca debí aceptar la propuesta de Komui, dijo algo que debería escribir un diario o algo parecido para liberar un poco de tensión, así que me dio este cuaderno para anotar lo que pienso._

_No creo que este tenso y ¿tu?, solo estoy un poco triste, ¿Por qué? bueno aparte de que te extraño, todo el asunto del decimocuarto me tiene un poco molesto, ver algo que no quieres ver todos los días y para colmo sonriéndote como si no pasara nada… sabes ahora que lo pienso quizás así debiste sentirte tu, me veis todos los días sonriéndote y tu solo fingías como yo lo hago con mi sombra personal, pero aunque me duela recordar todos esos hechos quiero seguir escribiendo, quizás así puedo seguir sabiendo que soy yo el que escribo y no otro, si el otro es el decimocuarto. Últimamente tengo pesadillas con más frecuencia, lenalee dice que parezco mapache y aunque me sigue sicopateando para saber el motivo de mis ojeras yo le sigo diciendo que estoy bien pero no me cree, AHHHH! Yo se que no estoy bien pero no quiero preocuparlos mas así que solo sonrío, ne te extraño tu eras el único que sabia inmediatamente como me sentía…_

_Bueno creo que he escrito demasiado para ser mi primera hoja, aparte me ruge el estomago, sigo con la misma hambre de siempre, me voy al comedor pero no quiero ir con mi vigilante (se llama link, en mi opinión es raro pero seguramente tu ya le habrías puesto algún sobrenombre), bueno no escribo mas hasta mañana Xau… . (últimamente me dio por hacer estas caritas ^^) _

-vamos a comer, tincampy-dijo después de haber guardado mi cuaderno debajo de mi cama, link puede ser mi vigilante pero tiene ordenes de Komui de no registrar ese cuaderno por lo que me siento feliz

-ya era hora Walker, es raro que te quedes hasta tan tarde en tu habitación, después de todo es hora del desayuno-

- ya se link, ya se- le contento con desgana ya se que es tarde pero para que me lo repite

Así salimos ambos con tincampy en dirección al comedor, y sin olvidar a mí "querida" sombra personal, el camino hacia el comedor están largo cuando uno esta en silencio, me aburro, bueno en fin al llegar al comedor le pido a Jerry mi desayuno

-Bueno que va a pedir- me dice amorosamente, esto da miedo

- eto… arroz y papas fritas con un bistec al vapor-me queda mirando raro dije algo raro

-…estas seguro querido, te sientes bien deberías ir a ver al supervisor-

- Walker, ¿te sientes bien?- link se preocupo! Pero yo estoy bien

- si me encuentro bien-

-ok-

Luego con mi bandeja en mano que esta muuuy liviana nos vamos a sentar con lenalee, me siento observado, bueno aparte de que todos los del comedor me miran con miedo.

-ALLEN-KUN, ¿Qué TE PASO, TE SIENTES BIEN?-grito una muy alterada lenalee, como si estuviera presente al apocalipsis, pero por que todos preguntan lo mismo

-si, lenalee estoy bien, itadakimasu (1)-

Mientras ella me mira con terror yo continuo comiendo, no le veo nada de raro comer poco, se que yo como grandes cantidades pero en realidad no tenia hambre, para ser franco solo estoy comiendo por comer, pero no se porque presiento que ella me llevara aunque sea a rastras a ver a Komui-san o pero a la enfermería, sobre mi cadáver.

-allen, lenalee komui los espera en su oficina- estoy condenado ahora si lenalee le dice sobre esto al supervisor

-vamos allen-kun que nii-san nos necesita- y asi nos fuimos, me llevo practicamente a rastras

El camino se hizo silencioso, todo es silencioso cuando te arrastran, en realidad no si fuera otro el arrastrado esta seria una historia diferente. Bueno despues de un largo camino enos aquí en la puerta del supervisor de la orden oscura komui lee.

-OH Lenalee- chan y allen-kun que les trae por aquí?- bastardo como si no lo supiera

- nii-san allen-kun no esta comiendo nada, hoy solo se comió un solo plato y nada más que eso- dijo una preocupada peli verde

- ¿eso es cierto?-

-tsk, estoy bien- deberas estoy mal estoy respondiendo como bakanda

-ESO NO ES CIERTO ALLE-KUN, NO LO ESTAS-

-QUE SI LO ESTOY DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!-

-ENTONCES POR QUE NO ESTAS COMIENDO!-

-YO…no lo se, no lo se, simplemente no lo se-dije cabeza abajo en verdad no lo se- solo no tengo hambre eso es todo-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de irme de allí, la verdad es que ya no quiero estar en ese lugar, solamente quiero desaparecer, nada mas que desaparecer…

-¿Walker, te sientes bien?- por que todos preguntan lo mismo

-ESTOY BIEN MALDITA SEA, DEJA DE PREGUNTAR LO MISMO-prácticamente estale, esta es la primera vez que le grito a link y para colmo le grite a lenalee necesito vacaciones

- yo lo siento link, no debí gritarte, yo no se lo siento-digo apenado

-esta bien Walker, vete a dar una vuelta, veo que necesitas estar a solas, yo iré a ver al supervisor y a la señorita lee. Y no te preocupes el inspector no se enterara de nada-dijo con ese tono monótono que lo caracteriza

-…gracias link , gracias- le dije mientras se alejaba

Estuve deambulando por el pasillo creo que estuve así por horas, en si yo no tengo sentido de la dirección a si que no veo la diferencia de perderse orientado o no, ya es tarde, ni siquiera fui a comer, ni a mi misión me pregunto si lenalee habrá ido, yo no se solo quiero dormir, mejor me voy a la habitación ya se esta obscureciendo así que mejor me voy si es lo mejor para todos…

_Gomenasai es cortito lo se para ser una continuación es que últimamente e estado taaannn ocupada y también sufrí un bloqueo mental TWT gomenne, pero estoy felizzzzz . salió la noche 198(aunque la lei en japo) que genial el Noé apareció o.o! Yo lo quiero en español. Ne xau a ver si ahora puedo actualizar más rápido, me despido y nos vemos pronto "abrazos"_

"_Por el alma de este akuma lamentable dadle salvación"_

_Sus comentarios son mi sueldo ^.^_


	3. Chapter 3

_22/10/xxxx_

_Otro día, aquí en esta prisión, ha pasado mucho desde mi última entrada, sabes, después de que le grite a lenalee las cosas Han sido diferentes, ya no me saluda __como antes solo sonríe, todavía no puedo ir a misión Komui todavía no me manda a ninguna , aunque creo que no me dejara acercarme a su querida lenalee. Me pregunto a que se deben estos cambios de humor, hasta yo mismo me desconozco, solo tincampy no ha cambiado, link últimamente esta mas suave conmigo como si me consintiera algo bueno que me pasara. Pero a pesar de todo aun me siento triste aun siento un gran remordimiento por todo lo que hecho, últimamente me estado martirizando un poco… Decidido le voy a pedir a Komui-san una misión, pero si lo hago tendré que ir en solitario que también es bastante sombrío, aunque estaría con link pero para mi eso es todavía estar solo y mas si no estas tu AAAHHHH! Todo lo que escribo termina relacionado contigo, todavía no te puedo olvidar, todavía no te puedo sacar de mi corazón; maldito bookman junior, cada palabra que escribo en este diario, no hace mas que girar en torno a tu persona, a mis sentimientos por ti, sabes no importa cuanto escriba cada palabra esta dirigida con todo mi ser hacia ti nada mas… nada mas que por ti y para ti. En estos días que han pasado a pesar de los problemas que he tenido , incluyendo al decimocuarto, leverrier, akumas sin cazar, el conde, los noah, todo se va a la mierda con solo pensar en ti, aunque sea una vil ilusión del corazón de que todavía me amas me hace sentir feliz , solo me hace sentir feliz, feliz que encontré un momento del paraíso en este infierno, pero no debo olvidar que todo esto es una jugarreta de mi mente, nada mas ni nada menos…_

_AAAHHHH! De nuevo me paso lo mismo quería hablar de todo lo que he hecho últimamente y termino hablando de mis sentimientos de nuevo, gomen, Gomenasai te prometo que para la próxima entrada te escribiré todo lo que hecho, sip es una promesa, sayonara nos vemos en la próxima entrada ^.^(de nuevo con estas caritas ¬¬) _

-Vamos tincampy, vamos a pedirle una misión a Komui-san- le dije a mi querido golem con entusiasmo

-ya era hora Walker, que bueno que estas de animo, se puede saber a que ver a Komui-san?- pregunta con un deje de curiosidad

-voy a pedirle a Komui-san que me de una misión, ya e estado mucho tiempo encerrado y quiero salir!-

-me parece una buen idea ya era hora que salieras-

Y así fue, el camino hacia la oficina del supervisor chino, ya no fue latoso, no ahora el camino hacia la oficina fue distinto mas alegre. Todavía no entiendo bien mi cambio de humor y actitud solo quería sonreír. Aun así todos me miran extraño que tiene de malo sonreír y ser feliz, ne… mejor dejo de pensar antes de que me deprima otra vez.

-OH! Allen-kun a donde vas tan animado?-

-Komui-san! Por fin te encontré- le dije poniéndome a su lado- quiero pedirte un favor, ne?-

-esta… esta bien, es raro verte animado así que dime que quieres que haga por ti, allen-kun?-

-dame una misión onegaiiiii- dije como un niño pequeño que quiere un nuevo juguete (aunque no tengo ni las mas mínima idea de por que)

-déjame pensarlo, ya que hace mucho que no sales a combatir un akuma, mmm no se-

-por fis, déjame, salir onegaichimas- extraño ,i voz sigue sonando como un niño, desde cuando que hago berrinches? Bueno si me dice que si no importa

El chino me miraba con extrañeza ya que nunca le pido algo así- esta bien Allen-kun, en una hora mas lenalee va a Bogotá así que te puedes ir con ella, pero antes a comer – dijo prácticamente arrastrándome al comedor, yo por mi parte no me negué estaba muerto de hambre

-Jerry-san buenos días!- dije con una sonrisa animada

-hola cariño que te gustaría comer?-

- 7 pastallola, 5 platos de pollos con papas fritas, 10 pizzas, 40 empanadas, 37 salchichas, 20 hamburguesas, 50 alcachofas, 60porciones de sushi, 38 platos de fideos, 45 ramen, 80 Mitarashi dango, 2 pasteles de bodas, 12 pie de limón, 7 litros de arroz con leche y…eso por ahora –

-Walker, no crees que es demasiado-

-demasiado al diablo, tengo hambre, Jerry-san tendrás listo esto pronto?-

- si cariño, no te preocupes-

-arigato Jerry-san-

El desayuno paso rápido, hacia tiempo que no comía tanto, es rico volver a la casi rutina, aunque link me siga ya no importa ahora tengo que reunirme con lenalee, espero que no este molesta todavía, nee solamente tengo que pedir disculpa y todo esta arreglado, creo.

-buenos días, lenalee!- le dijo a la peli verde que ya estaba en la barca mirándome anonadada

- buenos días allen…allen-kun-

- ne lenalee que haces en la barca?-

-me voy a la misión, vienes?-

-no puedo?-

-no, no, si puedes- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-entonces que haces en la barca? Por que no mejor utilizamos el arca así llegamos mas rápido y así Komui-san no hace tanto berrinche- dije entre sonrisas.

- en serio, podemos? Bueno… tu ya no la utilizabas ni siquiera abrías las puertas, pero mejor vamos luego así nii-san no te golpea-

-ok, espera como golpearme?-

-ne…- dijo con una gota de sudor- entonces puedes abrir la puerta?-

-sip- y sin pensarlo dos veces la música empieza a sonar y al imponente puesta del arca se abrió ante nosotros.

-vamos a la misión- fue lo ultimo que se oyó antes de que desapareciéramos dentro del gran portal blanco

_Un poco corto lo se, pero hace tiempo que no lo escribía, últimamente me e dedicado a__ leer fic y hacer otras historias gomenne TWT pero así es la vida sayo e intentare actualizar mas rápido cualquier critica, amenaza o idea será bien recibida (abrazos). Y recuerden su rewiens es mi sueldo (agita su sombrero)_

"_Por el alma de este akuma lamentable dadle salvación"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Arriba el cuarto capitulo, -man no me pretenece a mi solo a hoshino-sensei y lo hiciera el manga se actualizaría casi nunca, bien disfruten._

"_ya han pasado mese desde que deje la orden, el tiempo exacto no lo recuerdo; paradójico para alguien como yo, solo recuerdo que al marchar deje atrás sonrisas de mis amigos, conocidos, risas y travesuras pero quizás el tiempo lo cure, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo pero me duele el alma y el "corazón" que estúpido, un bookman no tiene corazón pero aun así me duele sufre y llora. Muy dramático no creen, sufriendo como un idiota por un crio, no el no era un crio, el era la persona mas valiente, esforzada, determinada, linda, sexy, violable y cute del mundo… cualquiera sufriría por una persona así, la jodida vida es injusta, como lo extraño (si panda encuentra esta frase seguro me mata o peor me deshereda de ser bookman) AHHHHHHHHH! Estos pensamientos me hizo pelear con moyashi-chan LO HECHO DE MENOS yo quiero a mi moyashi-chan, deberás lo siento no fue tu culpa fue mía pero que voy a hacer ya no esta conmigo te quiero aquí y ahora. Pero seguramente te estarás divirtiéndome en la orden junto a lenalee, komui, Johnny e incluso molestando sin querer a yuu… ne extraño esos momentos pero que mas a lo hecho hecho esta, no podía traerte conmigo, que tenia yo para ti, nada solo un amor eterno atado a ti. No fue mi intención hacerte llorar, jamás lo fue yo solo quería lo mejor para ti y eso no estaba junto a mi, estaba al lado de la orden, liberando las almas de las akumas, viviendo entre tus amigos lo siento te deje solo, solo cuando mas me necesitabas, llorando, así es llorando por no saber quienes eres en realidad; sabes al vete me encontré con mi mismo cuando era niño, no tener nombre en verdad te afecta cuando aun eres pequeño. Pero a pesar de las distancias que nos separan te seguiré amando deseándote lo mejor para ti, pero aun recuerdo esas palabras tan cargadas de dolor._

_-¿Qué prefieres, a mí a tu sueño?-_

_Sabes me dolió contestarte, pero no escoger, la respuesta a esa pregunta me la hice en el momento en que te conocí, pero si tu la sabias no podrías vivir cómodamente, estar con amigos, ni ser libre. Así que te respondí no como lavi si no como bookman junior_

_-un bookman no tiene corazón-_

_Esas palabras me hicieron sentir como un jodido diablo yo en ese momento lo único que quería era gritarte que te amo y decirlo a los cuatro vientos que jamás te dejaría pero quien era yo para decidir tu destino. Después de eso abandone la orden con bookman, pero te lo juro palabra de usagi que hasta que el infierno se congele te amare deseándote lo mejor para ti, que cumplas tu destino derrotando al conde y aunque no lo creas rezare por tu felicidad y para que sigas siendo tan determinado y obstinado como siempre lo has hecho. Me despido de este registro personal que he hecho yo mismo con mi nuevo alias numero 50 Robín…"_

-robín, préstame atención cuando te hablo!-dijo un panda golpeando a su aprendiz

-ittai, jiji duele, ahora que te pasa-

-estate atento robín, ahora empieza nuestra nueva misión, esta vez vigilaremos desde las alturas-

-que alturas estas diciendo, acaso seremos aristócratas?-

-exacto, tengo un contacto que nos ayudara a entrar en la clase alta inglesa –

-wow, nunca había hecho algo como esto, pero quien es tu contacto?-

-la duquesa Catalina de Zúñiga- respondió sencillamente

- no parece un nombre muy ingles-

-su marido es español-

-aaaaahhhh, interesante, cuando nos reuniremos con ella?-

-en cuanto llegamos a su casa, baka-

-esta bien abuelo pero cálmate-

Un nuevo viaje comieza un poco extraño ya que nunca e entrado en la aristocracia, supongo que nos enseñara ética esas cosas,. Me terminare comportando como Allen (depresión). Pero supongo que si lavi era espontaneo y divertido, quizás robín sea educado y con todo lo que implica ser aristócrata, una mierda. Y con estos pensamientos yo y bookman seguimos avanzando hacia la casa de la duquesa.

_El cuarto capitulo arriba, gomenasai por no actualizar tan rápido no liento pero últimamente e estado escribiendo muchas historias que no son fic, sorry pero les prometo actualizar mas rápido el siguiente cp. Ya esta hecho solo hay que trascribirlo (lo que se hace en una clase de historia) bueno en fin sorry si el punto de vista de lavi me quedo muy OOC pero quería mostrar en realidad lo que paso bueno en fin abrazos para todos._

_Su comentario es mi sueldo (agita sombrero)_ ^/^

_**"Por el alma de este akuma lamentable, dadle la salvación."**_


End file.
